Catching Stars
by Valeria Aurelia
Summary: AU Dean Winchester's life was going exactly the way he wanted it to, except for the fact that his brother was going to leave him for college. It seemed as though he would be all alone in the world, until a strange creature who calls himself 'Castiel' falls from the sky. Now, Dean must help this 'Castiel' get back to his home, but does he really want his new friend to leave?
1. The Fallen Angel

_Hey, fellow Supernatural fans! Here's my official third Supernatural fanfiction! This is an idea I've had for a while, ever since I first started to think of ideas for SPN fanfics. This one's actually based off of a trilogy I've been working on making for a while, which is a SciFi story about aliens that humans had mistaken for angels for a very long time._

 _I hope y'all enjoy this story! Please remember to review to this chapter if you like it! I appreciate those a lot, so it'd be great to hear what you guys liked about it!_

 _Disclaimer: All characters are made originally by Eric Kripke, the CW Network, and the team of writers who make the show of Supernatural._

* * *

Falling. Endless falling. He could not remember what exactly had happened to him that made him be caught in this infinite decent. In fact, he could not remember what he was doing before this endless plummet to nowhere. Once he raked his brain for an answer, all he could see were large, threatening eyes.

Something cold kept slapping his face, and though he had never actually felt it before, he could tell it was something called, 'wind'. He felt his civvies flapping in this 'wind', and suddenly he could feel something in his chest tighten up.

' _What is this?'_ he thought to himself.

After a while, however, he realized what it was: fear. Fear? He was feeling _fear_? How was that possible? He did not have the capacity to feel such a _primitive_ and pathetic emotion. In fact, he did not have the capacity for _any_ emotion. More importantly, he did not have the _time_ for such a feeling, as he was most definitely falling to his death.

First, he would have to figure out exactly _where_ he was falling. He tried to open his eyes, but could only do so enough to see strange lights in the sky. How peculiar. His eyes were forced shut once more. He had heard stories of this so-called 'wind', but he had never thought of it to be so _annoying_.

He forced his eyes open again and looked up at the lights in the black sky. He then turned his head around to see where he was going to land. He was met with a very peculiar sight, something he had never seen before. Below him were tall poles that were covered in sticks and the ground was covered in something green. Were those…'plants'?

Suddenly, he realized how close he was to these 'plants'. The pathetic fear started to boil violently as his arms, legs, and wings started to flap around, trying to lessen his fall. But it was too late, and once he felt himself hit the ground, the world went dark.

* * *

Dean Winchester stepped onto his Uncle Bobby's back porch with his beer. It was a beautiful night, definitely nicer than some of the other ones they'd been having. Sioux Falls had just had an unexpected downpour of rain, which Dean guessed _had_ to be _at least_ fifty inches. Okay, maybe it was more like _five_ , but…it was more than he expected.

He went down the steps of the creaky porch as his eyes scanned the old cars of his uncle's salvage yard. Dean boredly kicked at a few tires before sitting on a rusty, old car hood. He let himself rest his back on a cracked window as he stared up at the thousands of stars in the sky. They usually were able to see a lot of stars out in the countryside, but Dean thought that this had to be the most he'd seen in a while.

The mechanic's mind wandered a little bit, before he heard footsteps on the gravel next to him. Dean looked over to see his brother, Sam, walking up to him. The older man smiled and turned back up to the sky as he moved his fingers up in greeting.

"Hey," Sam greeted in a quiet mumble. The young man then hoisted himself on the car to sit next to his brother. "What're you doin' out here?"

"What? I can't sit on a car drinkin' a beer?" Dean defended.

Sam smiled as he lowered himself onto the cracked window behind him and looked up at the stars. They sat together in a pleasant silence. It was truly peaceful, sitting with each other, just listening to the leaves blow in the wind and a random owl discussing politics. Yes, nothing could be better for farm boys like themselves.

"Did you introduce yourself to that 'Jessica' girl, yet?" Dean asked after a while.

Sam looked over at his older brother as he stuttered, "W-What?"

"That girl you have a crush on! Ya know, the girl who works at the library? Or was it the Gas n' Sip?" the mechanic reminded his brother.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Sam answered as he looked away.

"Dude!" Dean chuckled. "Don't lie to me! I've seen you fumbling around her! Ya know, being the older one, I remember more things than you, and I _know_ that whenever you fall in love, you get _really_ stupid."

"You can shut up now."

"Did you _talk_ to her, at least?" Dean tried, ignoring his brother's last statement. "It could even be to ask where they keep the nerd books."

Sam rolled his eyes and remained silent.

"You didn't!?" Dean waited or a response, but when he didn't receive one he continued. "Man, even at twenty-two, you're never gonna get laid if you keep this up-"

"Shut up!" Sam snapped finally and they were silent for a while longer.

Dean shifted before changing the subject. "Carl Woodrow bought the last of our elk meat."

The younger man looked over at him. "Really? Carl Woodrow?" Dean nodded. "How much did he pay, then?"

Dean looked over at his brother with a smile. "Take a guess."

"I can't _guess_ how much that old man pays!" Sam declared as he sat up slightly.

Dean glanced forward, smile widening, he then went back to his brother and said, "Two-fifty."

The younger man's jaw dropped. "Two-fifty…?" His brother nodded again with a giant smile. "Serious?" Another nod. "Oh, my god! What!? Who pays that much for elk meat!?"

"I guess an old man who saved _way_ too much in his life," Dean answered with a laugh. Sam laughed, as well, before leaning back on the cracked window of the old car. The older man looked over at his brother for a minute before saying, "I'm, uh, putting it in your college savings, Sammy."

Sam's eyes widened as he looked over at his older brother. "What…?"

"That's all going to your college money. Not only that, I'm…" Dean smiled. "I'm going to put three-grand in there, too." Sam sat up more. "I've been saving it for a _long_ time, and all I need is one more moose hunt and…" His smile grew. "And I'll have that three-grand for ya."

Sam was silent for a long time before his smile erupted. "Oh, my god! Are you serious!?" Dean nodded. "You've saved me three _thousand_ dollars!?" Another nod. "Oh, my-! I don't know what to-!" He suddenly embraced his brother in a huge hug as he whispered in his ear, "I know what you think of hugs, but I'm just gonna ignore that."

Dean smiled and returned his little brother's hug. How _happy_ he was! Everything was going their way, for _once_! He had a steady job that payed well, his brother was in love, and he had finally raised enough money to allow his little brother to go to Stanford! What could go wrong?

Sam released his brother, nodded another thank you, and ran inside, probably to tell their uncle, even though he already knew. Dean watched his brother leave with the brightest smile on. How _amazing_!

The older man looked back up at the stars, closed his eyes, then let out a content sigh. His brother was happy and was finally going to go college. His brother…was going to go off to college…. His brother…was going to leave….

Dean's smile dropped slightly as he thought about what would happen if his brother left for Stanford. He suddenly saw himself fixing the old, rusty cars…alone, going off to hunt…alone, and sitting out on a broken car…drinking a beer…looking up at the night sky…alone. Sure, he would still have Bobby, but…he and Sam had always been together, side-by-side. He had never had a friend other than Sam. Everyone was always either afraid of him or thought he wasn't worth their time. He just never had anything in common with anyone else-

Dean was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by a giant explosion that sounded from the sky. He looked up and instinctively shot up into a sitting position. His eyes scanned the starry night sky, seeing nothing.

Suddenly, he could see a small meteor shooting across the sky. Dean felt a small gasp erupt from his mouth and he suddenly shot off the hood of the car, accidently dropping his beer and spilling the alcohol all over the gravel. He didn't care, though, as he started to dart across the salvage yard.

Sam and Uncle Bobby ran outside and Dean could hear his uncle calling to him, "Where're ya _goin'_ , ya idjit!?"

Dean turned his head to his uncle without stopping or slowing down. "Just stay there!"

"Ugh!" Bobby growled. He then turned to his younger nephew and told him, "You got any idea where yer brother may be headin'?"

Sam shrugged. "I mean, probably to check out that loud noise, but I don't know where he would look."

Bobby shook his head before telling his nephew to come back inside with him where it was safe from lunatics like his brother.

* * *

Dean ran towards a lantern, keeping the meteor in sight. He then took out his lighter before quickly lighting it and heading towards the meteor, again. The mechanic had no idea why he wanted to follow it, he just felt like he _needed to_ , that it was something that, if he didn't, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Dean finally found himself on a small hill, just staring up at the small meteor, and he suddenly started to realize that this meteor would be becoming a meteor _ite_ very soon. So, he kept watching the star-like blaze bolting towards him. Dean had no idea why he had stopped running as he realized how this hot thing was coming straight towards him. He should be _fleeing_ , running in the opposite direction, scared for his _life_! Instead, however, he was just gaping at something that might kill him in a matter of minutes.

Suddenly, about five minutes later, with wide eyes, Dean watched as the meteor fell to the earth. Grass and soil practically exploded around it as the giant rock made its bed on Earth. Dean swallowed, star struck by what just happened to him. He had just watched something from space land on the ground. He watched as an otherworldly thing found Earth for the first time.

After a while of just being completely dazed, Dean shook his head and found himself running towards the newly made crater that was lying in his uncle's field. It took him a while, but the young mechanic finally found himself at the edge of the meteorite's freshly made bed. With an excited smile on his face, thrilled at the thought of finding a meteorite, he started to creep up the raised ground the space rock had made.

The young man then looked into the crater where an unearthly thing sat. Smoke and steam billowed and curled around a glowing object. Dean's smile dropped as he stared at the space-thing. Something was…different about this…thing.

The fog cleared away slightly and the young man could almost see what the thing was. Dean's eyes suddenly widened and his mouth dropped in shock and fear as he stared down at, not just an unearthly _thing_ , but an unearthly _creature_.

Dean didn't get a good look at it, but a quick glance was all he needed before a terrified screech erupted from his mouth. He suddenly turned around and started to run away, horrified by the strange being in the crater. He could slightly make out what was in front of him, but all he could see were the memories of the terrible creature in that pit.

Visions of a blue, glowing face, thin features, frayed feathers along its back and chest, and…scars….

Dean suddenly stopped. His heart still pounded in his chest out of fear, but…he couldn't get the images of the scars and burns that littered the strange creature behind him out of his mind. Sure, it was scary and unearthly…but the thing behind him was still…a _creature_. He had no idea how it got here or if it was even still _alive_. It probably wasn't, but even so, if it woke up…it would be scared of this place…and lonely…wouldn't it? Dean suddenly couldn't help but relate to the creature: to be thrown somewhere you have no idea what it's like at or what will happen to you. And…he could relate to how terrible being alone feels.

He felt himself turn around to stare back at the newly-made crater with the strange, terrifying creature in it, a creature that society had taught him that would kill him if he went closer. Dean swallowed and took a cautious step forward. As his hesitant steps continued, he could hear a part of him screaming to run right back to Uncle Bobby's house, just forget that he saw any of this and let the thing die there. Common sense cheered the little voice on, but the young mechanic didn't listen, he _couldn't_ listen.

'This is right, this is kind, this is good,' Dean chanted to himself. He desperately needed reassurance. He knew both Sam and Uncle Bobby would yell at him for what he was about to do, but he couldn't stop. The young man needed to help this strange creature.

He just watched an angel fall and he wasn't going to leave until he fixed its wings.

Dean suddenly found himself staring down at the unearthly creature again. It had a pale-blue face with a lion-like nose, black feathers wrapped around its head, a mane of frayed feathers gathered at its chest, a slender body that had little dots glowing fluorescently all around it, a lion-like tail, and giant, truly majestic, wings. Its fingers held dog-like claws, which scared Dean a little, but this time, he did not run. He noticed how the creature's legs looked almost exactly like a wolf's hindquarters. The creature also wore a ripped cloth that hung at its waist and wrapped around its legs. It seemed as though the cloth might have covered more of the creature's body once, but had been burned off from falling from the sky.

The young mechanic could feel fear swelling up inside of him, again, but he pushed it down by blowing out breaths that he had been holding in. Dean shifted before walking down the crater to stand right next to the creature. He suddenly realized how _gigantic_ the thing was, it had to be ten to twelve feet tall! Dean could suddenly feel the fight-or-flight response start to kick in, but he breathed a few more times to quiet it down.

He then went up to the creature's head and looked around the field until his eyes suddenly landed on Uncle Bobby's barn that he never went into anymore. An idea came to his mind as he felt a satisfied smirk come to his face. Yes, he was going to save this possible deadly creature.

He was going to fix a fallen angel's wings.


	2. My Name Is Castiel

_Okay, here's the second chapter! Yes, I know, it came out so quickly! I hope you guys will enjoy this one! :D_

 _I wanted to say, just for a little image, you can imagine Cas looking kinda like a creature from the movie Avatar. Except...feathered... But yeah, he's not supposed to be a creepy, big-headed, beady-eyed, alien dude. Nope, that's not how I roll, I'm not gonna make a fanfic where Cas is creepy._

 _Oh, and FYI, the language Cas starts speaking in, is a real language. It's actually Latin, and if you're curious to what it means, you can just ask me! :) I'm studying Latin in school, so... Oh! And if you find out that it's wrong, please tell me! Again, I'm still learning, but I'm pretty positive it's correct._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please if you have any questions or just wanted to say you liked it, I'd love to hear that from you in a review! It really keeps me going! But, anyway, enjoy this chapter and follow, favorite, and comment if you do! _

_Thanks! XD_

* * *

Bobby Singer sat at the small table in his kitchen with his youngest nephew. Sometimes, he wished Sam and Dean would leave and get their own lives, homes, jobs. Moments like this were completely good examples what he thought about that wish: on one hand, he loved being able to sit with Sam while they just talk over a beer, but on the other hand, worrying about Dean was the worst feeling ever.

Bobby felt an annoyed sigh come from his mouth. He felt Sam look over at him before his youngest nephew said, "You know, Uncle Bobby, if you're really that worried about him…you can go look for him."

The old man met his nephew's gaze as he defended himself, "I ain't worrin', ya idjit!" Sam lifted his hands in defense. Bobby then sighed, gentler this time. "Get a beer from the fridge, son. We'll be celebratin' you going to college. I'm sure yer brother will be fine."

Sam quirked a small smile as he went to the fridge, pulled out two beers, and took a seat beside his uncle. They sat together, just talking about random things, and, for a while, it was nice. Just him and his nephew. Well, that was until the trouble-maker burst into the room.

'Burst' was an excellent way of describing how Dean came in through the door in his kitchen. The door flew open, bouncing off the wall a bit, when the young man came in panting and…wet? The old man looked out the window to see rain pouring down from the sky and hitting the ground fiercely. It was raining…again. Great, that was _exactly_ what they needed. _More_ rain.

"Hey…!" the young mechanic greeted through heavy pantings and a wide smile.

"What're _you_ smilin' 'bout?" Bobby asked, suspicion clear in his tone.

Dean's eyes widened and he stood up straight. "Uh…there was a meteorite."

Bobby and Sam's eyes widened, as well. "What!?" the older man exclaimed. "What d'ya mean there was a _meteorite_!?"

"You mean that _comet_ that was flying through the sky a little while ago!?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered as he fumbled through the pantry next to the fridge. "Well, except for the comet part." He turned around, this time with tons of medical supplies in his arms. "It was actually a meteor that landed in our field." The young man suddenly looked up at his brother and uncle. "Don't worry, I cleaned it up."

Bobby looked down at the four first aid kits in his hands. "Did ya get _hurt_ er somethin'?"

Dean's eyes widened again as he glanced between his uncle and the supplies he was carrying. "Oh…yeah…. This is…for me…." He started to move towards the door backwards.

"Do yeh need help?" Bobby asked seriously, eyebrow raising.

"Oh! Nah, I got it," Dean closed one eye, lifted one side of his mouth in a smile, and shook his head with a small laugh.

"Are ya sur-" the old mechanic wasn't able to finish as his nephew was suddenly running outside. Bobby shook his head, turning back to Sam. "Yer brother sometimes, Sam."

Bobby saw himself as a very intelligent man. He enjoyed studying and learning, so he knew of _many_ things. There was one thing, however, that he believed that, no matter how much he studied it, he would never understand for as long as he lived: Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean ran across the muddy grass, under the few trees that grew on the twenty-acre land they lived on, and past the salvage yard. He finally got to the old barn that sat around several trees. The young mechanic then pushed the door open with his side and burst into the old building.

When he got to the main part of the wooden building, he froze. He looked at the large bed of hay that he had made for the creature that had fallen from the sky, which was now…empty. Dean felt the four first aid kits drop from his arms as he looked around the barn, cautious of the fact that there might still be a dangerous being on his uncle's property.

The young mechanic scanned the old barn, now terrified that this strange creature would attack him. Suddenly, something from beside him moved. Dean's head turned towards the sound.

The young mechanic suddenly found himself staring back into shockingly blue eyes, those of a truly _unearthly_ thing. Its once limp wings were now up and alert, as were the feathers on its mane, and the fluorescently glowing spots that scattered all around its body shined brightly, illuminating its face.

Their eyes locked for quite a long time, neither of them wanting to make a move as they just studied each other. Dean suddenly was filled with an unexplainable feeling as he began to realize that this creature, no matter how threatening or scary it may seem, it did not wish to hurt him. This winged creature was just as scared of him as he was of it. This thing, this creature, was…a _person_ , just like him.

It was so strange, because, as he stared into the eyes of this unearthly creature, he never felt so similar to something than now.

Suddenly, the creature's wings flared out before darting behind a wall. "No! Wait!" Dean called, reaching a hand towards where the creature vanished.

A low growl came from behind the wall as the creature stepped out a little from behind the wall. Its—His blue eyes and little dots that littered his body glowed brightly in the dark. The feathers on his mane vibrated, his wings stretched out threateningly, and he bared his teeth as another low growl came from his mouth.

The creature stepped forward into the light more, making the feathers that covered his chest shine. The low growl continued, but Dean had a feeling that it was only a useless warning.

The young mechanic then scanned the creature's body. He suddenly saw how _extremely_ hurt this thing was. Practically, his entire body was covered in terrible burns and scars. It was almost like the creature had just huddled up in a fireplace and let the flames scorch his skin.

Suddenly, the creature opened its mouth and said in a powerful and intimating voice, " _Quis es vos_?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his head went back in shock. It…he just _talked_ to him! And it didn't sound like the creature was going to hurt him! Though, he still had no idea what the creature was trying saying. "Um…"

The creature studied his face before suddenly realizing that Dean had no idea what he just said. " _Dixi_ : ' _Quis es vos_?!'"

Dean shook his head as he put out his hands in confusion. "Yeah, I have _no_ idea what you're saying."

Suddenly, the creature's threatening face turned completely surprised as his head went back and he stepped away from the young man a bit in surprise while his wings perked up a bit. They just stared at each other for a while, both utterly confused as they tried to process what the other was doing.

Then, the creature opened his mouth again and asked, "English?"

It sounded like he was just talking to himself, mostly, but Dean took this opportunity once he heard a word he knew. "Y-Yes! English!" The young mechanic put his hands to his chest as he explained as if he was talking to some caveman, "I, _Dean_."

The creature's eyebrows furrowed as he looked from Dean's hands to his face. He then hesitantly put his own clawed hand up to his feathered chest. "I… _Castiel_ …"

Dean smiled proudly. "Castiel. Your name's Castiel?"

Castiel, apparently, nodded slowly with wide, interested eyes. He then curled his hand so that his index finger was putting it up before making it point at the young mechanic. "Dean…. Your name's…Dean…?"

Dean's smile widened again as he nodded back at the creature. "Yes, Castiel. My name's Dean."

Castiel scanned his eyes over the young man before they looked at each other again. "You are…a human?"

Dean nodded again before gesturing towards Castiel and asking, "What are you?"

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed, almost like he didn't understand the question. "I… I am…a seraph."

The young man's eyes widened. A…seraph? Like an angel? "A seraph?"

Castiel nodded again as he confirmed, "A seraph."

Dean nodded slowly. He didn't know what to make of that, but he decided to just let it go for now. "Okay, Castiel, I thought I could fix you up," he explained as he gestured to the creature's wounds.

Castiel looked down at the burns and scars that littered his body. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as if he was trying to figure out how he got them. "What…?"

"You fell from the sky, Castiel," Dean answered.

The creature looked back down at the young mechanic. "I…fell from…the _sky_?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, dude. You fell, like-"

"My name is _Castiel_ , not _'Dude'_." Castiel shook his head, as if he was _extremely_ offended. "I am not, in _any_ way, well-dressed." With another shake of his head, Castiel looked back down at his burns.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. 'The hell does that mean?' he thought. The mechanic shook his head, as well, ignoring the comment the strange creature just made. "Anyway, I need to fix your burns and stuff."

Castiel looked down at the young man, who was now holding out his hands for the creature to follow him. Castiel then glanced into Dean's eyes again, asking, "And _how_ will you treat my wounds?"

"You don't trust me?" Dean asked. "I'm just going to rub some ointment on your burns, maybe even stitch up your cuts, and then I'm going to wrap them in bandages."

The creature eyed the young man cautiously, as if he wasn't sure if he could trust him. He then looked around the barn, and after realizing there wasn't any other choice that wouldn't be terrible, he followed Dean.

Dean sat Castiel on the giant bed of hay that he had made earlier and began to tend to the creature's wounds. Castiel would wince sometimes, even getting to the point of another growl or even a full on roar, but he stayed strong for most of it.

After a while, Castiel looked around at the barn as Dean was stitching up a cut on the creature's arm. He seemed to want to take his mind off of the pain, so he asked the young man, "Is this…musty, wooden building where you…reside?"

Dean looked up at the creature, who was cringing at the stitches as he was gripping onto his hurt arm tightly. The young man tried to process what he said, and once he did, the man started to chuckle. "Is this where I live?" Castiel met the man's glance expectantly. "Well, not _this_ place. I live in a house near this barn." Dean cut the thread, much to Castiel's delight. "This place's on my uncle's farm."

Castiel glanced down at Dean as the man tied a bandage around his cut. "Your uncle?"

"Yeah, I live with my uncle, Bobby, and my little brother, Sammy." Dean nodded as he felt a smile come to his face when he talked about his family. The young man looked up at the giant creature in front of him. "How 'bout you?" At Castiel's confused face, he continued. "Got any family?"

The creature looked down and nodded. "Yes, I have many siblings."

"An' what're they like?"

Castiel did not respond for a while. He seemed to be thinking of how to describe them, maybe even trying to decide if he _should_ tell Dean. "They are…strong and brave…."

Dean stared at the creature for a while. "Is that it?" Castiel seemed very confused at this statement. "What makes them special, I guess?"

The strange creature's eyes widened in shock, as if he didn't expect that question. He then sat and thought for a while, before responding, "There are far too many for me to say."

Dean nodded, he had no idea what that meant, but he decided to let it go. They then sat in silence for a few minutes before the young man stood to his feet, grabbed the first aid kits, and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean heard Castiel ask from behind him.

The young man looked back at the strange creature. He looked so…worried for Dean to leave. For a second, the mechanic didn't want to leave Castiel alone, knowing how awful that feels, but he also knew that he had to get back to Uncle Bobby and Sam.

Dean looked around before meeting Castiel's eyes again as he said, "Don't worry, I'll come back real soon."

He then made his way to the barn door. Once he was there, he looked back at the strange creature that he was hiding. "I'll see ya later, dude." And with a reassuring smile, Dean closed the door behind him and ran back to his house where his family was waiting for him.

Alone in the barn, Castiel looked down at his newly bandaged wounds. He then glanced back up at the barn door to murmur, "My name is _Castiel_ …."


	3. Sounds Just Right

_Alright! I am getting zero response from this story, it's bumming me out, but that's okay! I'll pull through! _

_Okay, I also wanted to say **Cas does not stay a weird, creepy-looking alien-dude for the whole book** **!** I actually  made this story in hopes of not doing that! But stupid logic came into play and then this is what I came up with! :( So, I just wanted to tell you in case that was the thing that everybody's been creeped out about, which is what my editor has been saying. It's probably too late now, though, because not a lot of people have continued, but I'm continuing because I find it fun to write and it's the fanfiction version of something I've been planning on posting on fictionpress. _

_And thank you so much for those of you who have continued this far! I know it's been hard but...you stayed strong! :) Please, please, oh, please comment if you like this chapter. I actually appreciate that way more than anything else because I actually get to hear from you guys!_

 _Well, anyway, I won't ramble on much longer! Without further ado, here's chapter 3! XD_

* * *

Dean had been hiding Castiel in his Uncle Bobby's barn for…five days, yeah…five or six days. He could lose count sometimes. After the five days he had known the creature, he decided that this…creature was no _creature_ at all. Castiel was a _he_ , he was a _person_ , and…he was his friend…but he would never admit that.

The mechanic ran up to the old barn with an excited smile on as he imagined what Castiel would think of the things in his arms. He pushed the door open with his foot and closed it behind him as he called, "Hey, Cas!"

Castiel's head peaked up from the loft above the man with his black wings perked. Dean then realized that the seraph's expression was full of complete confusion as he heard him repeat, "Cas?"

Dean chuckled when he saw his friend look around the barn, searching for this 'Cas' person. "No, man! It's you!" Castiel then gracefully jumped down, as he was still looking around, confused how 'Cas' entered the barn without him noticing. Dean rolled his eyes. "Castiel." Said person looked down at the mechanic. " _You_ are Cas."

Castiel's eyes widened. "No, I am Castiel."

The young man sighed and rolled his eyes again. "No! It's a nickname!" The seraph had no sense of understanding in his face. " _Cas_ , _Cas_ tiel?"

Suddenly, Castiel's face erupted into realization as an, "Ohhh…!" came from his mouth.

"Oh, jeez…" Dean shook his head as he put down the things in his arms.

"What possessions do you carry?" Castiel asked with his head trying to peak over Dean's shoulder.

The young mechanic smiled as he suddenly pulled up one of the objects. "A book!"

His friend's eyes lit up with interest and curiosity. "A…book?"

"Yeah, after you tried to sneak out of the barn out of boredom, I asked Sam what a nerdy guy like him does when he's bored. You seem super nerdy, so that's why I asked him, and he said he liked to read books!" Dean explained as he handed the book to the seraph. He then looked back up at Castiel before adding quickly, "And also, I just thought you'd like books."

Castiel hesitantly took the book from the man. He studied the title carefully. " _The Old Man and the Sea_?" he read.

"Yeah," Dean nodded as he turned around to show him more of the books he had brought. "I also brought _Charlotte's Web_ , _The Time Keeper_ , and _To Kill a Mockingbird_." Castiel nodded slowly, as he scanned his eyes over the three books on the hay bale. "If you like them, I can bring more, I just didn't know what your interests were, so…."

Dean glanced up at his friend, who was just staring down quietly at the books. Suddenly, the young mechanic felt his heart racing and sweat threaten to form. He didn't even think about that possibility of Castiel _not_ liking them! Is that what was going on? Why wasn't he saying anything? What an idiot Dean was! The seraph just always seemed so nerdy, what with all his questions and everything! But what if he wasn't? Did he feel _offended_ , then, that Dean had called him a nerd?

All these questions swirled around in the young man's head. He glanced quickly down at the books again, tempting to take them and run back to Uncle Bobby's house. Maybe he could bring back something more manly? A beer? A TV to watch football? No, Dean didn't even have an interest in football, he didn't think Castiel would, either.

Right as he moved his hands slightly to take the books away, Castiel suddenly smiled a little and muttered softly, "Thank you…very much, Dean."

Suddenly, all the stress that the young man had been feeling earlier completely vanished. The amount of thanks and appreciation that filled those…five or six words made Dean feel so amazing that he could describe it. He was able to make this stoic and gloomy creature smile and be filled with so much happiness!

Dean nodded and gestured to the books. "Well, you can get right to it, then! I have to go work on this car that's got a busted bumper." The man started to make his way towards the door as he waved goodbye. "See ya later, Cas!"

Once Dean left the barn, unknown to him, Castiel looked down at the four books the young man had brought him. He glanced back at the door, then back at the books, once again. He thought about what just happened before murmuring, "My name is Castiel."

* * *

Castiel had not been on Earth for six or seven centuries. So, to assume that he was surprised to be back, would be a considerable understatement. He had no idea how or why he had returned. Most troubling, however, was that he had no proposal, in any way, of how he would get back to his siblings. And the conditions he was in, at the moment, were _not_ helping.

The five _miserable_ days that he had been staying in this repulsive barn, which reeked of swine urine and moldy forage, had not been pleasurable, _at_ _all_. First off, there was the building he was residing in, which he had already briefly explained the summary of the matter, but the smell and such were _nothing_ compared to what bothered Castiel the most: there were no ways to egress.

 _Yes_ , the seraph had seen the young human escape through the giant doors, but when Castiel tried to do the same, he found that he could not open it. It drove him _mad_ the first two days, but on the third, Castiel realized that the human would _lock_ it every time he left.

That brought him to the second displeasing aspect of his situation, the _human_. Castiel had always been fascinated by humans, but in the way an aspiring scientist studies a toad: one takes much joy in learning about it, but, at the end of the day, one feels no pain as you dissect its heart. So, for this impudent human to treat him, an eonian being, as an equal, it was an insult to his people.

Though, Castiel had to admit, this human who calls himself 'Dean', was incredibly interesting. Presumptuous as he may be, there was something…endearing about him. It was similar to how parents deem their children as annoying, even though they cannot help but love them at the same time.

Dean was relentlessly infuriating, what with how he treated the ancient being as if he was a child whom was just born, but he was also very…kind. Surprisingly kind, in fact. It got to a point that Castiel believed that he had never met someone as caring and generous as this young human.

While everyone else had told Castiel that happiness and fun were primitive and repulsive, Dean took much offense in the seraph not experiencing such things. The human had believed that Castiel was only trying to escape the barn, not because he believed it to be a horrid living space, but because he was bored, which is extremely stupid but charming at the same time. Yes, Dean very much reminded him of a cheeky child: very disrespectful and rude, but, nonetheless, endearing, all the same.

So, when Dean came to Castiel that day with a nickname and four books to occupy himself with, it surprised him very much. It was quite thoughtful, actually, that Dean had brought the books to him because he thought the seraph was bored and was not enjoying himself. But, the young human would not know any better, would he? After all, just like a toddler, his world was full of laughter and play, so he could not possibly comprehend anything that is not related to such things.

The nickname, however, was the most confusing part for Castiel. Why would he need such a thing? What was wrong with his real name? Did the young human not like it? Or was it too long and complicated for him to understand and say? Sooner or later, he knew, that Dean would explain all this to him. That was just the human's way.

That was another thing that Castiel could not decide whether or not was annoying or endearing: Dean's desire for the seraph to understand everything he did. Was that just another human concept? Did it have something to do with how curious humans usually are? Was Dean worried Castiel would suffer from learning-deprivation? Wait…was that a real concept? Castiel assumed so; after all, what would be the need to be so curious if it did not help one's survival?

Whatever was going on in the young human's mind, Castiel believed he would never understand him entirely as he opened one of Dean's books.

"How peculiar…" Castiel muttered as he sat on the least fungal-covered bale of hay he could find and stared at the book the human had got him that read _The Time Keeper_ on the front.

The seraph then started reading the strange piece of literature. It was completely nonsensical and quiet ridiculous, but there was something about it that was extremely captivating. There was one line, however, which made Castiel stop. 'How interesting…but also how sad…'

" _Try to imagine a world without time keeping,"_ he read in his head, _"You probably can't. You know the month, the year, the day of the week. There is a clock on your wall or the dashboard of your car. You have a schedule, a calendar, a time for dinner or a movie. Yet all around you, timekeeping is ignored. Birds are not late. A dog does not check its watch. Deer do not fret over passing birthdays. Man alone measures time. Man alone chimes the hour. And, because of this, man alone suffers a paralyzing fear that no other creature endures."_ Once Castiel read the next line, his head shot up. 'How peculiar that humans fret over such a thing,' he thought as he repeated the last line over and over again in his head, _"A fear of time running out."_

Castiel, strangely, could not help but stare off into space, just thinking about this line. How interesting that man fears such an inevitable thing. One cannot stop it, therefore, why fear it? It is what is meant to be. After all, Castiel thought, one is born to die.

The seraph did not know how long he had merely been sitting and pondering about this notion, but he was interrupted when the door of the barn opened with a terrible creak. Castiel looked over to see the young human, Dean, walking in with a pleasant smile stretched across his face.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean greeted happily.

Castiel fought the urge to frown out of frustration, but his irritation shown bright in his tone as he corrected the human, " _Castiel_."

The seraph noticed how the human rolled his eyes. "I _know_ your name's Castiel. I just feel like you need a nickname."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Yes, humans would never stop to confuse him. "Why?"

Dean's expression changed, as if he did not wish to say. "I, uh," He glanced over at Castiel before responding quickly. "Because you look more like a _Cas_ than a Castiel."

What a _ridiculous_ lie. No matter, if that was how the human wanted to answer, he would not push. "I see…"

The young human's smile returned as he sat next to Castiel and unwrapped two cylindrical pieces of food. He then handed one to the seraph and looked up at him with his wide smile. "I brought you a burrito."

Castiel raised his eyebrow as he glanced down at the 'burrito' suspiciously. Dean had been bringing him strange foods, lately. The seraph actually did not need food every day, as his system stored nutrients better than humans did, but he would always accept the offerings the man made. "A…'burrito'?"

The human nodded. "Yeah, it's Mexican. It has meat and cheese and salsa inside. Go ahead, try it! It's really good!"

Castiel rotated the 'burrito' in his hand before taking a hesitant bite. Suddenly, he felt his eyes widen and the world shut down. This occurred every single time he tried something that the human brought him. The seraph was starting to wonder if Dean had been poisoning the treats, but…they were just…so amazing…!

Castiel had never consumed something so delicious and appetizing. He had no idea if it was just him, though, because the young human in front of him never reacted in the same way. Dean always just stared at him, as if he was trying to figure out what had happened to the seraph, which was _extremely_ humiliating.

After regaining his sense of reality, Castiel found himself eating peacefully with Dean. It was actually surprisingly pleasant spending time with the human, no matter how annoying he was. Again, he was similar in many ways to a toddler, annoying but endearing at the same time. He knew that his siblings back home would probably banish him for thinking such a thing, but…he could not help caring, even just a little, for the small creature in front of him.

And the seraph started to wonder if, maybe…that was why the quote from the book he had read bothered him so much. Was this happy, smiling creature in front of him, someone who tries to make the seraph feel better and enjoy himself, was he bothering himself with the notion that…one day…inevitably…he would be gone?

"Dean," Castiel found himself speaking up.

Said human looked up at the seraph and, through his burrito, hummed to let Castiel know he was listening.

"Do you…" Castiel paused. What a silly thing to be doing, asking a _human_ something. The human should be asking _him_ something, not the other way around! But…he kept going, nonetheless. "Do you…fear?"

Dean paused, as if he was waiting to see if that was the whole question. "Do I…fear? Do you mean, do I get afraid?"

Castiel nodded. The seraph then expected many things: a deep conversation and a colossal story of his past, a scolding for thinking that he would ask such a thing, or merely standing up and walking away. What he did not expect, however, was for the young human in front of him to start _laughing_.

Dean kept laughing until he finally sighed and glanced back at Castiel to answer completely bluntly, "Of course I get _scared_! Doesn't everybody?" The seraph's eyes widened. How interesting…. This young human was able to admit so easily that he was afraid. "I get scared that my brother won't grow up happy, I get scared that my uncle will get hurt fixing a car, I get scared that I'll accidently hurt my brother during our hunting trips."

Castiel watched as the human shook his head and murmured something about the seraph being strange. No, Castiel thought, compared to this human in front of him, he was not strange. "Then, do you fear…death?"

Suddenly, the young human's expression completely changed, but he did not look worried or mad, he just appeared to be _confused_ by the question. It took Dean a minute to think before he nodded and answered, "Yeah…yeah, I guess sometimes." He glanced up at Castiel. "Well, I mean, I guess I'm less scared of it than most people, but I'd say in a small way, yeah. Though…for me, personally, I'm afraid that my brother won't get by without me. Most people are afraid of death just 'cause it's _death_ , but I'm afraid to leave the ones I love alone."

Castiel was completely taken aback by the young human's answer. How…remarkable that the thing that bothers this man the most is leaving people alone. He cares for others before himself.

How remarkable. Castiel had been taught all of his life that humans were selfish, greedy creatures who only think about themselves. But here he was…sitting with a human who thought the exact opposite. Suddenly, everything started to make sense, why Dean brought him unnecessary food, why he worried about him getting bored, why he hid him in a dirty barn, and why…he saved him.

Because he cared.

Castiel nodded. "I see…"

Dean snorted a laugh. "I know, it's kinda cheesy, but…"

"No, no!" the seraph cut in. "It's…marvelous."

The young human just stared at Castiel for a long while, as if he was having difficulty processing what the seraph told him. Suddenly, Dean started to stand as he grabbed their empty burrito wrappers as he answered, "Oh, don't be creepy, dude."

That comment was completely surprising and unexpected. Castiel watched as the young human took their trash and made his way to the barn door. Dean then told him, "Well, I gotta get back to Uncle Bobby's place before he starts to get out his gun and search the place. Until then, have a good night! See ya in the morning, Cas!"

Castiel listened to annoying creak of the door and the loud slam that followed, just thinking about the peculiar human and his strange answer. Dean was… _different_ from the other humans he had met and heard about, and as he thought about that…the name 'Cas' sounded just right.


	4. Notes For the File Cabinet

_Phew! Hey, guys! This week has been soooo busy for me! First off, I'm preparing to go back to school, so that's a total mess! But the real reason was that my brother's girlfriend got hurt really bad in a car accident, so I had to take care of my niece and nephew until she got better. They were some of the cutest little darlings I've ever seen, but, at the end of the day, they were still four and two year olds._

 _So, yeah, that's why this chapter was so late. Sorry! And I'm also sorry to say this but, because I'm going back to school next week, the chapters will be coming out slower than usual, still. I hate it, too, but...life's gonna happen, I guess. I also want to write at least one more chapter of Pipe Dream before coming back to this, but I'm so on a role with this, that that might not happen. _

_I'd also like to thank the three quest reviewers from the last chapter! I wasn't able to thank you guys for your comments, so here it is now! I'm sorry if I made it seem like I didn't want to continue with this story. I guess it was a misunderstanding! I will definitely be continuing, hopefully, all the way to the end! Thank you for telling me that you liked it and didn't want me to stop! I will keep at it for you guys, too! :)_

 _Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter! If you do, please review, favorite, or follow! See ya later, guys!_

* * *

Sam Winchester didn't like a lot of things in life. He didn't like his job, he didn't like his town, he didn't like the weather, he didn't like how his bed was positioned in just a way so that he woke up every morning being blinded by the sun that Sam _swore_ only existed just to _piss him off_ , and he didn't like himself. There were only a few things that _did_ bring true joy to his life, however: his shower's water-pressure, Jessica Moore (don't tell anybody), Uncle Bobby, learning, and his older brother, Dean.

He and Dean had always been inseparable and completely devoted to each other. So, to say that he was incredibly shocked to not see his brother devoting his whole life to getting that last moose hunt for him was an extreme understatement. It was such a _massive_ understatement, that 'incredibly shocked' was the Floor 2 to the 'What He Was Feeling', which was Floor 34.

And what was his weirdo brother doing _instead_? Running off with a huge smile on as he brought random things with him. Where and why Dean was stashing Sam's missing books, he had no idea, and it was making him _mad_ , too. He loved _To Kill a Mockingbird_!

Well, I mean, that wasn't the _reason_ but…it was a _big_ reason.

The plot to this story of confusion and stress was that Dean was leaving for _hours_ at a time towards a building they hadn't used since they were snot-nosed kids! It was also angering the aspiring college-boy that he couldn't figure out what his brother was doing! How could he not know?

Sam had even had enough time to make a whole _file_ about what could be wrong with his brother. He couldn't remember what exactly he put in there, but he did remember one part had to do with possession and another part had to do with cloning. The file got so strange that he had to make a whole _other_ file about what might be wrong with _himself_. Let's just say he solved it and the words 'I'm overreacting' were circled several times in red pen.

At this point, Sam started to worry more about himself than his brother. The young man believed, however, that, if he didn't figure out what was driving Dean to unnecessary happiness, he would find himself staring at padded walls _very_ soon.

He supposed that his entire last thoughts were crazy, too, as they were, obviously, not how he thinks or acts. So, as Sam found himself staring suspiciously at his brother running in the direction he _always_ did, he believed what he was about to do was generous to both Dean _and_ himself.

Once he was sure Dean wouldn't notice, Sam started to run after him. The young man followed his brother all the way to the old barn they never used anymore. He felt his eyebrow raise in confusion as Dean ran up to the creaky doors.

Sam then believed this to be the perfect chance as he saw his older brother fumbling with the pie in his hands. The tall man casually walked up to Dean as he greeted calmly, "Hey, man."

Dean jumped, dropping his pecan pie in his shock. He sighed in annoyance before eying Sam with much irritation as he muttered, "Hey…."

Sam glanced up at the old barn, completely ignoring the fact that he accidently made Dean drop his pie. "What're ya doin' at the barn? We haven't been here since we were _ten_!"

Dean's eyes widened slightly out of definite fear; one could miss it if they weren't looking quite right. Luckily, Sam was. "I'm, uh, just gonna check it out. Ya know, for nostalgic purposes."

The younger man raised an eyebrow. "With…a pie?"

His older brother glanced down at the pie on the grass before looking back at Sam. "Yeah… I, uh, I just thought it would be nice to enjoy a delicious pie here! In this…really dusty…old…barn…."

Sam nodded slowly. He was about to say something else before there was a sound of shuffling, like feathers moving against each other, from right behind the door. Almost as if a giant bird was listening to their conversation.

"Did I just hear something?" Sam asked as he eyed the door in real and complete confusion.

"No!" Dean snapped in a terrified voice as he jumped in between his brother and the door.

Sam hadn't actually been entirely sure if Dean really _was_ hiding something, but now, the answer was definite. When he got back to his file cabinet, he was going to circle the words 'Hiding something real big' _many_ times.

Sam eyed Dean's nervous expression. "Dean, is there something in there?"

"Pfft! Something in there! I'm not—that's ridiculous! I'm not hiding anything!" his brother answered, beads of sweat rolling off his temple.

He was going to underline those words three times. "Are you sure? Because I thought I heard a bird or something moving in there. Like…not a pigeon. It sounded big, man. Like some kinda emu—"

"What!? No! No bird! Nothing close to a bird! Nope, not. At. All…!" Huh, Dean was _sweating_. Interesting….

Sam also made a mental note to circle several times the words 'Hiding a pet'. Funny, because that was actually the one the young man had crossed-out. After all, Dean hates pets.

"Dean, what's in the barn?"

"Sammy, for the last time, there's nothing in the-"

Suddenly, from behind the door, there was the sound of flapping wings and claws scrapping against the ground. An…ostrich, maybe?

Sam glared down at his older brother. "Dean. Let me in the barn." He demanded.

"No, Sammy! I can't do that!" Sam ignored his brother's order, however, and suddenly pushed Dean out of the way. He picked up the block of wood that was locking the barn doors and slid one open.

Sam stepped cautiously into the barn as he scanned the entire place with his eyes. At first, he began to believe his brother's obvious lies as the young man saw nothing but the musty barn they'd left behind years ago. It wasn't until he heard shuffling from beside him, however, when he found himself not being able to trust Dean's words.

Sam's head whipped to the side as he eyed the bales of hay. He was about to turn away when, suddenly, something gigantic leaped at him. At first, all he saw were colors and shapes, but when the thing in front of him finally settled down, Sam found himself staring into blue eyes that were settled on an unearthly face.

The strange, feathered creature spread out its wings defensively, the spots that were scattering his body glowed brightly, and his teeth were bared as a low and terrifying growl escaped from behind them.

When Sam got home, to the safety of his ordinary file cabinet, he was going to calmly take out the, now normal, file he had made on his brother. He was going to open it quietly and peacefully highlight, circle, and underline the words 'I don't want to know'.

* * *

Sam didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, he just knew time _had_ passed in between meeting the terrifying creature and his brother shaking him as he was sprawled out across the hay-covered ground.

Now, he found himself sitting across from his older brother, who was also seated _beside_ the giant creature who just tried to _kill him_. He eyed both of them suspiciously as he tried to figure out what the blue, creepy dude was and why his brother was keeping him on their property.

"He wasn't trying to _kill_ you, Sammy!" Dean defended.

"I beg to differ," Sam stated bluntly, eyes still scanning the creature.

There was a long silence where Dean and the creature were just glancing at each other as they seemed to be having a silent conversation. After Dean had gestured with his eyes several times at Sam and the creature shaking his head, the blue-dude finally rolled his eyes and looked over at the youngest man to mutter, "I… _apologize_ for making it seem…" A sigh. "…as though I was attempting to harm you."

That was _totally_ forced.

Sam completely ignored the 'apology' as he asked, "What the hell are you?"

The creature looked taken aback and _extremely_ offended at the question. "How da-"

"He's a seraph!" Dean answered for him. "And his name's Cas. Well, his name is _Castiel_ , but I call him Cas."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "A…seraph…?"

Both of them nodded at the same time.

"Ya mean…like an angel…?"

Another nod.

The young man eyed the…'seraph' with disgust. "Then why do you kinda look like one of those aliens from Avatar? Well, I mean, except feathered."

The creature's – Castiel's face became half-confused, half-offended. "Aliens from Avatar?"

"Yeah," Dean said, ignoring Castiel as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's, uh…" He glanced back up at his brother. "That's because he's an alien, Sammy."

Sam paused before glancing back at…the alien. But when he did, Castiel shrugged. "Yes, I suppose you could see me as alien, but…just like you are a human, I am a seraph."

"How are you an alien but a seraph at the same time?" the young man asked.

Castiel still seemed confused, but he pressed on, as if he didn't want to leave Sam without his answer even though he didn't have it. "Because, as I am not a human, so of _course_ I would be alien to you."

"No, Cas!" Dean interrupted. "Alien as in the _thing_ , not the description!" Castiel remained confused as he tilted his head. "Do you live in space?"

The creature looked from Dean to Sam before answering, "No, I inhabit a planet."

"Oh, Jesus," Dean muttered before turning back to Castiel and rephrasing his question as if the creature was a five year old, "Do you not live on Earth?"

"Oh!" Castiel nodded, showing he understood what they were trying to say finally. "No, I inhabit a planet by the name of 'Shamayim'."

"Wait, Shamayim?" Sam asked, making Castiel nod. "Shamayim is Hebrew for 'Heaven'."

Castiel smiled a little before telling Dean, "Your brother is rather smart for being related to you."

Dean glared at the seraph. "Gee, _thanks_ , Cas!" he muttered sarcastically. Castiel smiled warmly at him and nodded as in 'your welcome'. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at the seraph before asking Sam, "And _how_ do you know that?"

The young man scowled before ignoring his brother and asking the creature, "Are you the same as what we think of as angels?"

Castiel shook his head. "Oh, no. Long ago, my brothers and I visited Earth, but as your kind did not understand our technology, they mistook us for divine beings."

"Wait, whoa," Dean interrupted. "You said 'long ago'." Castiel nodded. "How long ago?"

The seraph thought for a while before saying, "I suppose it had to have been around four-thousand years ago."

Dean and Sam's mouth dropped before the older man asked, "And _you_ went there?"

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Oh, but of course. My lifespan is much longer than a human's."

Dean swallowed before asking hesitantly, "Cas, how old are you?"

The seraph didn't look like he was going to respond at first. "I suppose I am a little more than three hundred-thousand years ol-"

"Oh, my _god_!" Dean shot up from his sitting position and started to massage his temples. Sam just stared at Castiel with wide eyes before his brother turned around and asked Castiel, "How…how is that even _possible_!?"

"Well, time moves much slower on Shamayim than on Earth. So, to _you_ I would be that old, but on my planet, I would be…your age, I suppose." Castiel explained.

"Makes sense…" Sam muttered. "I guess…"

"Wait," Dean started. "You don't even know your own age?"

Castiel shook his head. "The subject never comes up."

"What d'ya mean? Don't you have birthdays and stuff like that?"

The seraph's eyebrows narrowed. "I do not understand."

The older mechanic stared at Castiel in awe and complete disbelief as Sam cleared his throat and asked, "How did you get here?"

The seraph shook his head and answered in a tone that held a hint of worry and fear, "That is a very splendid question, Samuel. But, I am afraid I cannot say. Your brother tells me that I fell from the sky eight days ago."

Dean nodded out of the corner of Sam's eye as the younger man mouthed, 'eight days ago' and thought of what happened then. "Wait," He looked over at his older brother. "Wasn't that the day of the meteorite?"

The older mechanic nodded again. "Yeah, it, uh, wasn't a meteorite!" Dean put up his hands in a 'surprise!' fashion with a cheesy smile.

"It was…an alien," Sam finished.

Dean nodded once more as he answered in a surprisingly _shy_ voice, "Yeah…"

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "No, it was a _seraph_."

"Goddammit, Cas…!" Dean snapped.

Sam sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. This was all too weird and bizarre to take in. "Okay," he started as he looked up at his brother. "What are we going to do about this?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Do about what?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother. "Dean! It's pretty obvious! There is an _alien_ hiding in our barn! What do you think I mean!?"

"Um…"

"Oh, my god…" Sam muttered before continuing as if he was talking to a three year old. "How are we going to get _rid_ of him!?"

Dean's face suddenly, and surprisingly, dropped. He now was staring down at his younger brother with a very sad and slightly terrified expression, as if he hadn't wanted to bring it up before. "Um… Well…"

"I have been questioning myself about that very matter, for quite some time, Samuel," Castiel spoke up, which made the older mechanic's face, strangely, completely crumble into that of a naïvely deceived man. It was kind of sad, really, how hurt Dean looked. "Sadly, however, I have not yet found an answer, for I have no proposal to how I arrived here on your planet in the first place."

Sam nodded. He then started to stand up and he said, "Well, don't worry…Castiel, I'll go and find out how you could've gotten here by just falling out of the sky."

Castiel nodded once, a little hesitantly, as he told him, "Thank you, Samuel."

The young man put out a hand. "Oh, no. _Sam_." He shook his head as he started to walk towards the moldy, old doors.

"What? You're leaving already?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered as he held the door open for himself and looked back to his older brother. "All this…" He gestured to the two in front of him. "… _weirdness_ is too much excitement for me."

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Alright, I think I'll be right behind you."

Sam nodded as well and retreated more behind the door. "I'll save some dinner for you," he told his brother before leaving the barn and closing the door behind him. The young man then began walking back to his Uncle Bobby's house with anxiousness to get back home, where everything was normal.

Sam couldn't decide what he thought of Dean's alien-friend that had been hiding in their barn, whether he was terrified of 'Castiel' or _extremely_ excited to go see him again. He was, however, thrilled that he didn't have to stay in there anymore. Now, Sam was able to go back to his _normal_ uncle and his _normal_ room where he kept his _normal_ file cabinet. The young man was going to forget about all the things that were stowed away in those drawers. Well…except adding a few…notes…. After all, he _did_ have some pretty good ones for them, now.


End file.
